ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction: World of Light/Main
Ben 10: Fan Fiction: World of Light 'is a series by that follows Ben Tennyson as he fights Galeem. It is supposed to have 2 seasons, and it was created on 7-20-19. Overview After a new foe kills all the other Omnitrix weilders and ailens, Ben must recover the spirits of every character on the Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki to fight Galleem. Theme ('Descriptions of the visuals are in parentheses) (Feedback is looking at the destroyed world.) Colors weave into a spire of flame/ Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed/ Bear this torch against the cold of the night/ Search your soul and reawaken the undying light! (Heatblast is covered in a gold substance.) On that day, when the sky fell away/ Our world came to an end/ (The gold turns into a fake Heatblast, and Sella’s Spirit enters the fake Heatblast, which wakes up with glowing red eyes.) In our eyes did a fading sun rise/ In the dark, glimmering shadows/ (Attai Zehn is replaced by a Clockwork.) Silence grows, in the spaces between/ Stretching out beyond time/ (Tragically, Yami and Hikari were hit while kissing, then replaced by Pesky Dust and Nighty Knight.) Rising up, as a chorus of souls finds a voice/ Flickering through the void/ (Feedback is fighting several Puppet Aliens.) These little sparks cling on to life/ Everyone caught in the struggle/ And then the storms of change, they fan the flames/ Scattering ashes to the wind! Every soul contains a whisper of light/ Gleaming faintly as it dwindles from sight/ No escape, no greater fate to be made/ In the end, the chains of time will not break! Colors weave into a spire of flame/ Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed/ Bear this torch against the cold of the night/ Search your soul and reawaken the undying light! As fate spins a thread without end/ New life draws its first breath/ Blossoming in a soil reclaimed from the past/ Where destiny holds fast/ Here where we stand, hand clenched in hand/ Everyone caught in the struggle/ This is the day we finally find our way/ Stepping into our tomorrow/ Every soul contains a whisper of light/ Growing louder as it calls to unite/ From the distance sings a chorus of souls/ Rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals/ Colors weave into a spire of flame/ Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed/ Bear this torch against the cold of the night/ Light will guide you on your way to the ultimate fight! Every soul contains a whisper of light/ Growing louder as it calls to unite/ From the distance sings a chorus of souls/ Rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals/ Colors weave into a spire of flame/ Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed/ Bear this torch against the cold of the night/ Light will guide you on your way to the ultimate fight! Fans Add your signature (~~~~) on a new bullet here. * Characters 'Heroes' *Ben Tennyson 'Villains' *Galleem Aliens All canon aliens appear, as well as a new alien, Thera. Trivia *This is based on World of Light from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. *This series’s Earth is Earth-51, which is a prime sniping position for all other Earths. Category:Tabs